Never Talk To Strangers
by SuchALittleMonster
Summary: What if Elena had met Damon first, completely unaware of the existence of vampires? Especially vampires almost entirely void of humanity? DARK themes, Adult Content, Violence, Abuse, Graphic Sexual Situations and Language. Rated M for a good reason!
1. Help, I'm Alive

**WARNINGS: **Rated M for Dark Themes, Adult Content, Violence, Abuse, Graphic Sexual Situations, and Language. Not for the faint of heart. If you don't want to read a fanfic with Damon as a dark, cruel, twisted, manipulative, dominant vampire - don't read this!

_What if Elena had met Damon first, completely unaware of the existence of vampires? __Especially vampires almost entirely void of humanity? I picture this taking place right before the beginning of season one._

I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: _I've had this idea dancing around in my head for weeks now. I had to start writing it. If you're looking for a happy heart-wrenching Damon and Elena love story, this is not for you! And for anyone following 'The Darkest Side of Me' the next chapter will be out soon. I haven't forgotten!_

_Please let me know what you think!_

_

* * *

_

No service.

I was beyond frustrated as I took a few steps in the direction of the woods and further from my useless pile of junk car.

_That's what you get for driving so far out of town to go to some lame party in the middle of the night_, I scolded myself over and over in my head. Jenna is going to strangle me for sneaking out and getting myself stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I glanced at my cell phone once again, wanting more than anything for the screen to say anything but 'no service.' No such luck. With a loud groan I turned back to my pitiful car sitting on the side of the deserted road. Ever since my car had unexpectedly died earlier, not a single car had passed by. Not _one _person.

_I am going to kill Caroline for talking me into attending that stupid party_, I decided as I approached the street again. I sighed heavily hopping up to take a seat on the trunk of my car. I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

I leaned back against my car and rested my eyes, breathing in the fresh night air. The overwhelming scent of bark and pine lingered around me. I shivered as the wind began to pick up causing tiny goosebumps to raise along my bare arms.

Thankfully, I had decided on a pair of jeans rather than a skirt for the night. But my small black tank top wasn't cut out for the chilly weather. Holding my breath in hope, I lifted my cell to look at the screen once again and was met with the never ending 'no service' alert.

My heart nearly burst from my chest when I caught a glimpse of dim headlights in the distance. I bounded off my car and watched expectantly as the car drew closer. It began to slow as it pulled near. It was an expensive looking, sharp, Camaro convertible of some sort. _I was never good with cars_. The top was pulled up and the beautiful light blue color of it shined under the moonlight.

I inched towards the passenger side window and lowered my head to look inside.

Pure cerulean blue eyes stared right back at me. Even in the dark, they were unmistakable. The man was absolutely gorgeous and utterly captivating in every way. Handsome and young, looking to be in his early to mid-twenties at most, his fair skin and incredible bone structure were flawless. His dark hair was a messy kind of perfect. And _his lips_. I felt my heart rate increase slightly as I watched them curl into an enticing smirk.

"Car trouble?" His words snapped me out of the daze I was in.

I could feel the burning hint of a blush fly across my cheeks. How long had I been staring?

"Y-yeah, I don't know what's wrong with it." I stammered shyly, flashing him a sweet smile and tucking my long chocolate brown hair behind my ear. "I tried to call someone, but my cell has no service."

I watched as he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his own cell.

"I don't have service either….it must be a bad stretch of road." He replied, sliding it back in his pocket.

He shot a look at my car and back to me and he went on, "I can take a look at it if you'd like."

"Would you?" I couldn't tone down the relief in my voice.

I heard him chuckle quietly to himself as he put his car in park and turned off the ignition. He stepped out of the car and rounded the front of it, walking casually my way. He was dressed extremely well, looking sinfully attractive in dark wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places. An amazing black leather jacket hung over a black buttoned up shirt underneath. The first two buttons sat open just giving a peek of his defined neck.

Caroline had always warned me time and time again if a guy was smoldering hot and well dressed, he was probably gay. If anyone would know, it would be Caroline.

"Do you mind popping the hood for me?" He asked stepping around the front of my car.

"No problem." I responded, opening my car door.

As I slowly reached for the hood latch, I hesitated, catching a glimpse of him through the windshield. I followed his gaze and peeked down at my chest. The fabric of my tank top slightly dipped forward exposing the top of my breasts. He was staring and he didn't care to hide it.

_Definitely not gay_, I concluded in my head. A wide grin snuck across my lips as I pulled the latch and climbed back out of the car. I combed my fingers through my hair and adjusted my clothes hastily as he looked under the hood. I probably looked a wreck compared to him.

I moved closer, resting one my hands along the open hood and I watched him quietly as he examined the engine. His eyes lifted to lock on mine and he finally spoke.

"Look what you did." He joked, motioning to my car.

"What did I do?" I cried, giggling at his obvious teasing.

"I have no idea." He admitted, throwing his hands up in defeat, "To be perfectly honest, I'm clueless when it comes to fixing cars. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

His abrupt honesty caught me off guard. I stared back at him, placing my hands on my hips and smirking. I couldn't say I wasn't flattered.

"What's your name anyway?" He questioned, closing the hood of my car.

"Elena." I replied, watching him as took a step in my direction, "And yours?"

"Damon." He introduced himself, his tone touched on cockiness.

"Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself in the middle of the night, Elena?" He teased, inching closer to me.

"I can handle myself." I shot back at him.

"Obviously." He mocked me, motioning to my car.

I stared up at him as he took one more step forward, closing the small gap between us. I could feel my heart beating faster with every second that passed. He was standing uncomfortably close to me. My skin started to heat up from my increasing nervousness. He dropped his gaze from my eyes to my lips and down my neck.

To my surprise, he stepped around me and closed the driver's side door to my car. He headed back over to his car and slowed down turning back to me, "Come on, I'll give you a ride wherever you need to go."

Not waiting for my response he climbed back into his car and started it. I hesitated, glancing down at the handle to the passenger's side door. I didn't know this man at all. My hand lingered on the door handle as I considered my options. Stay out here stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night with no one around and no phone signal or go with the sinfully attractive man I just met. I could picture Jenna's face as I got dropped off by a stranger that picked me up on the side of the road when I was supposed to be home safe and sound in my room all along.

I took a deep breath and opened the passenger door and plopped down inside. Either way, she was going to kill me, I might as well spend my last night of freedom with him. I gasped as his arm suddenly extended in front of me, slightly brushing against my chest. I sat frozen as he grabbed my seat belt tightly in his hand and slowly pulled it around me, fastening it securely.

"Safety first." He purred in a low tone.

I exhaled after a few moments, I had never met anyone in my life who made me so jumpy. I looked back at my car as we pulled away and I stared in silence until it disappeared from sight.

"Where am I taking you?" He asked curiously.

"Mystic Falls." I turned a little in my seat to look at him.

"Ah, Mystic Falls." His replied nodding, "I have property there so I pop in every once in a while."

"Really? What property?" I pried.

"The boarding house out by Wickery Bridge." He answered moving his eyes back to the road.

"That's your property?" I tried my best to hide the disbelief in my voice.

"I share it with my brother. Neither of us visits Mystic Falls much. I don't really stay in one place for long. I get bored." He explained, flashing me a breath-taking grin.

I wanted to tell him he should reconsider staying in Mystic Falls for awhile because I could make it worth his while, but luckily, I caught myself. It was far too suggestive. After all, I'm not Caroline Forbes. Far from it, in fact.

My eyes discreetly studied him again, but this time I found my thoughts were a lot more provocative. I wondered what it would be like to kiss his alluring lips, to feel his hands all over my body and tangled in my hair. He definitely wasn't like any guy I knew, he looked like he would know exactly what he was doing. His free hand rested comfortably on his upper thigh, drawing my eyes to his lap. He caught me staring and I quickly averted my eyes, trying desperately to hide the blush that no doubt washed over my cheeks.

We sat in silence, but I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I watched the road. I saw the road sign for Mystic Falls up ahead and turned to him flashing a sweet smile. He didn't return the smile as he continued to peer back at me.

I sat up in my seat in confusion as the exit for Mystic Falls came and went in a matter of seconds.

"You missed the exit." I laughed, pointing back where we had just come from.

"I'm having a problem I'm struggling with right now." He stated in a casual tone, completely ignoring me. "I'm not sure if I want to kill you or keep you."

A slightly uncomfortable laugh rushed from my lips. Okay, strange sense of humor.

"Seriously, you passed the exit." My tone was growing more severe.

"I tend to grow tired of company rather quickly. Then, if you put off the kill for too long it takes all the fun out of it. But you... there's something about you." He explained nonchalantly.

A heavy feeling was making itself known in my stomach. It was official, his sense of humor was _fucked_.

"This isn't funny anymore. I'd like to go home now." I demanded, trying to disguise the cold fear setting in.

"So pretty and innocent. I could have a lot of fun with you." He drawled at me, reaching for my face.

I slapped his hand away as the feeling of panic started to rise.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him, struggling to unhook my seat belt.

The second the seat belt sprung free, I was across the passenger seat and pressed tightly against the car door, attempting to get as far away from him as possible.

"Take me home." I pleaded in a small, weary voice.

"Aww, you're adorable." He smirked at me, unaffected by the entire situation.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" I cried, my entire body was shivering.

"Why not?" He replied casually, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Wh-what do you want?" I choked out, desperate for some type of explanation.

No answer. He tapped his fingers in a rhythm against the steering wheel as he watched the road. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, I was nauseous and utterly terrified.

This couldn't really be happening to me. I'd heard horror stories about abductions on the news and in the paper, but this couldn't be happening to _me_. _This couldn't be real._

I strained my eyes to check out the surroundings as we sped by. I could barely make out the faint outlines of the trees on both sides of the road through the pitch black night. I shot a glance at the speedometer. He was speeding at a steady 90 mph. Jumping out of the car was definitely not a sensible option.

My heart jumped in my chest as I heard my cell phone go off. I wasted no time lunging forward, burying my hand in my purse, desperately grabbing for it.

A shriek flew from my lips as he grabbed me with one hand and yanked me across the seat, right up against him. His eyes pierced deeply into mine. I sat completely still as my cell phone tone echoed through the car. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't even blink.

"Give me your phone." He instructed in a low voice.

I stared back at him for a moment, my mind was a fuzzy mess. The only thing I knew for sure was I_ needed _to give him my phone. He released me, glancing back at the road as he continued to drive. I quickly searched my purse, tracking down my phone in a matter of seconds and I handed it over to him instantly.

"Good girl." He praised me happily.

I sat in shock for a moment, replaying what just happened in my head. Why did I just hand over my only chance of a rescue? I didn't _want_ to give it to him. I didn't even put up a fight. It didn't make sense.

Without warning, he smashed my phone down against the dashboard. It immediately shattered into pieces, any chance of hope for me shattered along with it. I curled up in the far corner of the passenger's seat, pulling my legs securely against my chest, trying to stop myself from shaking in terror.

"Aww, c'mon Elena, we were having so much fun a few minutes ago." He shot me a wicked smile.

"Please... please take me home. I won't say anything, please, just let me go." I choked out.

"I haven't even had the chance to play with you yet." He whispered, trailing his fingers along my neck.

I could feel chills run up and down my spine as I tried to pull out of his reach. To my surprise, my hand grazed a sharp piece of plastic from what was left of my phone on the seat cushion. I grasped it tightly in my hand and my heart was beating like a hammer inside my chest. I had to try something, _anything_.

In a flash, I leapt at him, trying everything in my power to cut him with the jagged piece of plastic. I gasped feeling him grab my wrist so fast I didn't even see it coming, his other hand stayed on the wheel and his face turned to mine flashing me a dark expression.

He immediately reduced his speed, holding me in place. His hand was like a vice grip on me. In seconds he had pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. I shrieked in pain as his hold grew even tighter, the piece of plastic dug deep into my palm piercing into my skin, spilling blood.

I stared in pure horror as his face began to change right in front of me. His eyes filled with a deep shade of red and pulsating veins began to rise from his upper cheeks. Razor sharp fangs peeked out from below his upper lip as he gazed at my hand.

I shrieked as he suddenly tackled me, tossing me back across the passenger's seat at an inhuman speed. His chest was heaving against mine.

"I just need a taste." His raspy voice was riddled with urgency.

I kneed him as hard as I possibly could catching him entirely off guard. A loud growl rumbled from his throat as I shoved the car door open and frantically crawled out from underneath him.

I collapsed on the cold hard ground right outside the car door and I kicked it shut directly behind me. I scrambled to my feet and spun around to catch a glimpse of the car and froze in horror. The car sat empty, the driver's side door hung open and Damon was nowhere to be seen.

I turned to sprint into the woods and screamed in utter shock as I crashed into him. He slammed me backwards against the car and bared his fangs at me.

"What are you?" I cried as tears erupted from my eyes.

"What do you think?" He snarled.

He held me securely against the car as he tore open the passenger door. Before I could even attempt an escape, he had forced me onto the back seat with one swift movement.

Then he was on top of me, crushing me beneath him. I struggled with all my strength, pushing against his chest and screaming at the top of my lungs. There was no doubt about it_, I was going to die_.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't struggle." He purred fiendishly in my ear.

He buried his face into my neck and, moments later, piercing pain shot through my body as his fangs sunk deep into my neck. Sobs spilled from my mouth as I pounded helplessly against his chest.

A groan of pleasure reverberated from his throat as he drank my blood. My body was burning up in pain and my vision was beginning to blur. His hard, strong body pressed harshly against mine. I felt his hands run up the sides of my thighs.

I whimpered as the strength in my arms gave out. He snaked his hands along my trembling body and delicately grasped my chin in his hand. He carefully slid his teeth from my sore neck and gasped breathlessly against my hot skin.

"Stop, p-please.." My quivering voice was barely audible.

He turned my head to the side and I wailed as the sharp stab of his teeth broke through my skin a second time. He ground his hips roughly into mine as he took his precious time drinking. My body slipped deeper and deeper into a paralyzing state.

I was fading fast, growing so numb I could barely feel his hands pulling and tugging at my clothes, yanking me closer as he fed.

This is it.

_I was going to die._

_

* * *

_

My eyes shot open.

I was met with complete darkness in every direction. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. Half of my body pulsated with pain while the other half was heavily numb.

Lifting my head weakly, I came to the quick realization that I was sprawled out across the very same backseat I had been positive I was going to die in. I held my breath catching a glimpse of Damon sitting in the driver's seat. A jumbled mess of music blared from his car speakers as he drove.

My stomach felt like it was twisted in a million knots. Massive dizzy spells hit me on a consistent loop every few minutes and my body temperature ran hot and cold simultaneously.

I remained completely still, resting my head against the seat. I wanted to give in and just breakdown and cry in unbearable fear, but I forced myself to keep it together.

Damon was a real life monster. A vampire, I had concluded, no matter how crazy it sounded. I had seen countless horror movies, hundreds of fictional vampires and monsters, but no movie could have prepared me for him.

I froze in a silent panic as he turned his attention back to me. I closed my eyes pretending to be in the same unconscious state he had left me in and I felt his hand wrap around my arm that lay limp across my stomach. He carefully lifted it gliding his fingers down to my wrist expertly, checking my pulse.

"You're a tough little one, aren't you?" He sounded downright amused.

He lingered longer than needed, rubbing his fingers gently against my tender skin. Then he finally released it and turned back to face the road.

I tried to stay in control, laying as still as a statue. I could smell the overwhelming scent of blood all around me.

After an insufferably long wait, I sensed the car slowing and taking a quick turn. A flood of light poured into the windows and when my eyes finally adjusted to the harsh brightness, I caught a glimpse of a gas station sign.

I shut my eyes tightly once again, hearing him shift in his seat to check on me. I heard the creaking sound of the driver's side door opening and I eyed the back of his head discreetly as he swiftly climbed out of the car and quietly shut the door behind him.

Not willing to waste a single second of time, I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain as I rolled myself off the seat and onto the floor of the car. I ran my shaking hand along the two giant bite marks left on my neck. Dried blood covered my skin and my slightly torn tank top. I put forth all my effort dragging myself across the floor to the passenger's side of the car and I scrambled, reaching desperately for the door handle.

With one strong push the door popped open and I slipped out from behind the passenger's seat and tumbled out of the car. I sat on the cold pavement, soundlessly closing the door behind me and I began the seemingly impossible crawl to get to help. My arms and legs shuddered weakly beneath me as I pushed forward. My temples were throbbing and my vision was hazy.

As I neared an empty gas pump in front of me, I managed to use it to pull myself to my feet. I was far too terrified to shoot a glance behind me to see if he had spotted me. I staggered ahead hastily feeling hot tears start to roll down my cheeks as I busted through the front door of the gas station. An annoying buzzing sound echoed through the shop as I entered.

The clerk was a middle aged man sitting with his feet propped up on the counter, totally engulfed in the newspaper. The moment he lowered his paper to sneak a look at me, he dropped it to the floor and climbed to his feet.

"Miss, what happened?" A startled expression crossed his face as he caught a glimpse of my blood stained skin and clothes.

"Please, I need help!" I was practically sobbing now as I hurried closer to the counter.

"What happened to you?" He questioned in alarm.

"There's no time. You have to lock the door!" I cried, my eyes darted to the front of the gas station.

"You'll be alright. I'll call you an ambulance." He started hurrying over to the phone.

"No, you don't understand-" I stopped abruptly as terror rushed through every inch of my body.

Damon was making his way to the front door. I dropped to the floor immediately and scurried behind the farthest aisle and out of sight.

The buzz sounded across the store as he came inside. I crawled frantically towards the back of the store, as far away from the front counter as I could manage. I peeked around the corner, stocked with bags of chips, and I spotted Damon approaching the counter leisurely.

"Excuse me." Damon spoke to the clerk politely.

"Just a moment, Sir. Urgent call-" The clerk stopped mid-sentence holding the phone to his chest. "Now, where did she go?"

"Pretty? Dark hair? Bloody and hysterical?" Damon questioned, sounding positively enthralled in entertainment.

"Yes..." The clerk shot him a look of confusion, "That's her."

"Good." He replied sharply turning to glance around the empty store behind him.

I ducked back behind the shelf and held my breath. A heavy silence filled the air. I inched forward and peered back to the front again and my eyes widened in fear.

Damon was standing directly behind the counter now. The clerk was busy on the phone with his back to him. I wanted to scream, to warn the man, to do _something, _but before I had a chance to react, Damon reached up and snapped the man's neck in one swift, effortless movement.

I could hear the loud, nauseating crack from all the way across the store. The man's lifeless body dropped instantly to the floor behind the counter. I threw my hand up over my mouth to keep myself from making any noise. He _killed _him. _Murdered_ him right before my very eyes, without even thinking twice. A wave of nausea washed over me. I couldn't let him find me.

Damon let out a short sigh and adjusted his leather jacket as he made his way back around the counter.

"Elenaaa, come on out, Sweetheart." His tone was full of cheerfulness.

He casually began his stroll down the first isle, furthest from me, rummaging through some of the snacks and candy as he made his way down.

I could feel myself being over-run with panic. I crawled around the opposite end of the isle and soundlessly made my way back towards the front of the store. I could hear his footsteps in the far isle, continuing his sluggish pace.

"I can smell you." He called out matter-of-factly. "There is absolutely no way to escape me when you're covered in blood."

I heard his slow footsteps echoing through the second isle over, now he was heading towards the front of the store as well. I stopped crawling instantly, realizing he was going to turn into my isle any minute.

To my surprise, his footsteps stopped and he spoke, "Which, by the way, I must admit you taste fucking delicious."

I was startled as the buzz of the front door sounded through the store, followed by a series of high pitched giggling and chatting. I scrambled forward and looked around the corner spotting three girls about my age. They crowded around the front counter, talking loudly as they waited for the clerk. _The dead clerk_.

One of the girls turned around, scanning the store and her eyes stopped abruptly. A wild grin curled across her lips and she leaned over quickly whispering to the other girls. They all turned slightly, trying hard to be discreet. I knew the look on their faces well. They had spotted Damon.

I crawled out further into sight and managed to catch one of the girl's attention. I held my finger up to my lips and frantically shooed her, warning her to leave.

"Oh my god." The girl cried, spotting the blood all over me.

My heart nearly jumped from my chest as Damon suddenly crashed into the group of them. Everything happened so fast, shrieks, screams and the all too familiar sound of snapping bones flooded the room for only a matter of seconds. I lunged back behind the isle covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't stop myself from hyperventilating. I shook uncontrollably as I suffered the most intense panic attack of my entire life.

My hands remained tightly locked over my ears long after the brutal noises had ceased, I kept my eyes squeezed shut, refusing to move at all. Minutes passed, I was practically counting them in my head. I _knew _once I opened my eyes I was going to die. I could feel his presence there as I carefully rocked back and forth.

One, two, three, four more minutes passed and _nothing_.

I took a deep breath and dropped my hands down to my sides. My eyes stayed tightly closed as I listened. Still, _nothing_.

Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and immediately felt my blood run cold in my veins. Damon's face was inches from mine, he was kneeling in front of me unmoving with an unreadable expression plastered across his face.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared right back at him, my heart was beating so rapidly I swear I could hear it. I didn't scream or try to escape. I just waited.

My lips began to tremble as his face inched closer and closer to mine. I tensed my shoulders, pressing back against the shelf behind me. I could feel his breath on my skin. His eyes lowered to gaze at my lips and then back up to my eyes. He slowly cocked his head to the side and a sinister smirk rolled across his lips.

"I've decided..." He finally spoke in a low tone, "_I'm going to keep you_."

* * *

**Metric **- Help, I'm Alive


	2. Disturbia

_A/N: I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I have been extremely busy lately! If I could, I would quit my job and write full time. Your responses for the first chapter were so overwhelmingly amazing! Thank you for all your kind reviews! This chapter has been in the works for over a week. I liked it, then I didn't like it, then I liked it again. I would appreciate all your thoughts and feedback on this!_

_PS - Chapter 3 will be out after the next chapter of 'The Darkest Side of Me.'_

* * *

_I'm going to keep you_, his words revolved around in my mind. What could that possibly mean?

I didn't move a muscle as his eyes burned back into mine. A shaky gasp burst from my lips and I flinched in fear as he reached for my face. After pausing momentarily to observe my petrified reaction, he went on to gingerly brush my tangled hair from my face.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he delicately trailed his fingertips down the side of my face and across my wounded neck. Dizziness struck me fast, mixing with my tears and obstructing my vision.

In seconds, his arms were wrapped around my fragile body, lifting me off the solid cold floor. My arms and legs dangled like a rag doll while he effortlessly carried me through the aisle to the front of the store. I tried to lift my head, fighting to stay conscious, as everything began to spin around me. My neck muscles gave out and my head rolled back weakly, greeting me with the horrifying view of the three slaughtered girls lying across the floor in front of the counter. He nonchalantly stepped over them, not paying them a second glance.

The buzz from the door blared in my ears as he exited the store and made his way over to his car. He opened the passenger side door and carefully set me down in the seat. I felt the seat belt being wrapped securely around me, my head hung forward in absolute exhaustion. With every second that passed it was becoming more difficult to keep my eyes open.

I could faintly hear the purr of the motor as he started his car and pulled away from the gas station. I closed my eyes in defeat and listened to the mess of noise around me: the music booming from his stereo speakers, the sound of the car and the unsettling lively hum coming from Damon. In a matter of minutes all the racket had fused together into one dull ringing in my ears.

* * *

Confusion struck me the moment I opened my eyes. I was no longer sitting in Damon's car. I was staring up at the ceiling in a darkly lit room. I swallowed hard, wincing at the feeling of my unbearably dry throat and my aching body. I glanced from side to side trying desperately to take in my surroundings.

My stomach twisted into knots as I came to the realization that I was in a hotel room. I was sprawled across the comforter of a giant king sized bed in the middle of the room. I could make out the faintest sliver of light from the approaching sunrise through the closed curtains next to the room door. I strained to lift my head a little, scanning the rest of the room.

I gasped as the door to the hotel room flew open and Damon walked in with a bag. He slammed the door behind him, locking it securely and he threw the bag on top of the table in the room. His eyes fell on me as he casually walked across the room and hovered over the end of the bed. He studied me for a moment, as if he were in deep thought, and a feeling of sheer panic radiated through me. He slowly climbed onto the end of the bed at my feet. I wanted to crawl away from him or fight him, but I was far too weak. I felt his fingers carefully link around the top of my jeans and he slowly started to unbutton them.

"Wait-" A frantic gasp rushed from my lips as he unzipped them.

I stared up at him in terror as his dark eyes burned back into mine. He didn't break his menacing gaze at me even as he slid the dirty, bloody jeans down my legs.

My body was shaking violently as the loud sound of my blood soaked tank top ripping filled my ears, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He was instantly straddling my small body beneath him. I squeezed my eyes shut in dread.

"Please, don't do this." I pleaded in a tiny voice. My heart was beating out of control.

A heavy silence surrounded us. He remained completely still on top of me. Ever so slowly, I inched my eyelids open inhaling sharply as our eyes met. His head was slightly tipped to the side and he was staring down at me in fascination. He sluggishly dipped his head down, moving his face closer and closer to mine. I quickly turned my head to the side, pressing it against the bed and I waited.

I felt his hot breath against my ear and in a voice that sent chills through my entire body he purred, "Exactly what is it that you think I'm going to do to you, Sweetheart?"

I couldn't breathe. I had never been so frightened of anyone or anything in my entire life. I released a stifled whimper feeling him roughly grab my face in his hand and he tipped my head up to face him. He lifted his other hand to his face and to my surprise his bit into his wrist. I struggled against him as he smothered my mouth with his wounded wrist, forcing me to drink his blood.

I shook my head frantically, trying to pull away from his air tight hold. The blood spilled into my mouth and pooled at the back of my throat. _I refused to swallow_. The moment he pulled his wrist away I attempted to spit it out and his other hand clamped tightly over my mouth.

"Oh no, you don't." He breathed heavily down at me, his body pressed harshly against my own, "Swallow it."

I lifted my arms and pushed lamely against his chest and I thrashed my head back and forth across the bed. I let out a muffled cry as he practically crushed me below him and his other hand swiftly plugged my nose, cutting off my oxygen.

"Swallow." He ordered in a threatening tone, "You're useless to me if you're dead."

I held out for as long as I possibly could before I had to swallow in defeat. He released my face pulling his hands away and I gasped desperately for air. I fought to get my breathing under control as he gazed down at me. Hot sticky blood was smeared across my mouth. To my astonishment, I could feel his blood coursing through my system rejuvenating every inch of my body. I could feel the tender skin along my neck, where he had bitten me twice, slightly tingling. My aches and pains all started to vanish.

"Good as new." He stated, running his fingers across my neck.

To my disbelief he was right. I was 'good as new.' It was unbelievable. All my strength had miraculously returned.

I held my breath feeling his finger stray downward and glide across the top of my breast, along the very top of my black bra. His eyes slowly lifted and he peered up at my timid expression.

"Let's play a little game." He finally broke the silence between us.

I felt my stomach somersault the instant the suggestion left his lips. He remained on top of me, discreetly sliding his fingers along my heavily exposed skin.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I just want you to answer truthfully. Do you understand?" He questioned running his fingers up and down my neck.

I managed to nod in agreement once I came to the realization that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Elena?" He began, lowering his eyes to my neck as he spoke.

I swallowed hard, trying to get a handle on my nerves and I soundlessly shook my head back and forth. Matt and I had not been a couple for months now.

"How long ago was your last relationship?" He continued curiously.

"A few months ago." I replied in a shaky voice.

"When was the last time you had sex?" He whispered, his eyes were now piercing into mine attentively.

I had never felt so uneasy in my life. He didn't even hesitate in the slightest asking me such a personal question.

"You're trembling." He said matter-of-factly, "It's just a simple question. All you have to do is answer."

I glared at him angrily. There was no way in hell I was going to divulge such intimate details with someone like _him_.

"Answer the question or I will make you." He hissed cruelly at me.

Fear rushed through my entire body as he flashed me his fangs and dipped his head down advancing on my neck.

"Okay, okay! I will!" I cried frantically pushing against his chest.

"Good girl." He replied, pleased with himself, "Now, when was the last time you had sex?"

"Never..." I whimpered in a tiny voice.

His features instantly shifted from a look of skepticism to curiosity and finally settled on a look of pure elation.

"Are you a virgin, Elena?" He didn't even try to disguise the thrill in his voice.

I pushed against his chest once again and I groaned in agitation as he pinned my wrists down above my head with one hand. I struggled helplessly beneath him and exhaled sharply as he suddenly pressed his hips roughly against mine. Before I knew what was happening his eyes were burning into mine. I stopped moving immediately and stared back caught in his hypnotizing gaze. My thoughts were coming undone.

"Are you a virgin, Elena?" He repeated his question politely, flashing me a triumphant smirk.

"Yes." I replied.

The moment his stare broke its hold, I could feel a hot blush fill my cheeks from embarrassment and humility. Why did I tell him? Better question, how did he _make me _tell him?

"Hmmm." Damon quietly hummed down at me, "You really are innocent, aren't you?"

I turned my head in shame. Somehow I had given in ridiculously easy. I didn't want to face him.

"Aww, don't be like that. We're having fun." He cooed in amusement, tilting my head up to face him again.

"But you've wanted to have sex before, right?" He inquired, his eyes were fixated on mine, pulling me back into the fuzzy muddled mess of thoughts.

"Yes." I answered without thinking twice.

"Has a guy ever gone down on you?" He was bound and determined now to find out _everything_.

"No."

"Have you ever given head?" His words came out just above a whisper and he rolled his finger lightly across my bottom lip.

"No.." I released my shaky answer.

I could tell by the slight changes in his expression his thoughts were running rampant. His face pulled into a look of wonderment as he continued his assault.

"Have you ever even seen a guy's dick?" He lifted his eyebrow as he stared down at me.

I replied instantly with yet another 'no'. I felt sick and entirely mortified he was able to conquer me in a single glance, forcing me to answer any vulgar question his wicked mind could come up with.

"What about you? Have you ever let a guy see you completely naked?" He sifted further.

"Never." I answered, tremors were speeding through my body from my unsettled nerves.

"Have you ever run those tiny little fingers up between those gorgeous thighs and played with yourself?" He breathed roughly down at me, his dark eyes wild with urge.

"A few times." I whispered back, my heart was thudding in my chest.

He paused for a few moments, collecting himself as I remained helpless below him. Inhaling deeply, he gained back the self-control that had seemed to be slipping.

"Tell me, what did you think of me when we first met?" He instructed.

"I thought you were the sexiest guy I had ever seen." I told him.

I wanted more than anything to stop myself from talking, but it was impossible. I was beginning to feel more and more overcome with hopelessness.

Damon was beaming back at me, reveling in the fact that he had the ability to make me admit to any secret or thought I had ever had in my head. He was undeniably dangerous in every way.

To my absolute horror he pried further, "Did your innocent little mind slip up? Did you ever wonder what it would be like if I fucked you?"

"Yes." I admitted instantly, my breathing was growing rapid.

The hold his eyes had on mine suddenly lifted and I turned my face away in a panic. His grip on my wrists loosened and I hastily slipped them out from his grasp and pressed weakly against his chest trying to keep some kind of distance between our entangled bodies.

"How are you doing this to me?" I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut.

"One last question." He ignored me completely, "When you fantasized about me fucking you senseless, did you get wet?"

I could feel my body tense in outrage, my heart was pounding in my chest and my skin was burning. I opened my eyes and I lunged forward shoving him as hard as I could and I roared an infuriated, "No!"

A wicked chuckle rumbled from his throat and he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down on the bed on each side of my head. His head swooped down in a flash and I felt his lips brushing against my earlobe.

"Well that's funny, Elena, you know why?" He whispered fiendishly.

I couldn't move my arms a single inch because his hold was so strong.

"I could smell you." He purred, breathing heavily against my sensitive skin.

The room fell silent around us as he waited for my retort but to my complete and utter dismay, I didn't have one. He snickered as he slowly released my wrists from his hold and he casually climbed off of me and the bed. He grabbed a black button up shirt from the bag sitting on the table and he threw it down across my shivering body.

"Rule number one: don't lie to me. You'll never get away with it." He promised letting his leather jacket slide down his arms.

I remained frozen on the bed watching every move he made. He paced aimlessly through the room and he slowly started to unbutton his shirt exposing more of his impeccably toned chest. I quickly turned my head and grabbed the shirt he gave me, wanting to focus my attention elsewhere.

"You're welcome to take a shower." He offered sweetly as he stripped his shirt completely off.

I could feel my nerves wearing at me. I hated how gorgeous he was. He was absolutely flawless and perfectly built. Such a beautiful exterior encasing nothing but evil inside.

"Perhaps a cold shower?" He quipped, his eyes glistening my way.

I ignored him the best I could, inching my way off the bed and rising to my feet. I felt his eyes instantly on me as I wrapped the shirt around my half naked body and made my way into the bathroom. I would take full advantage of any situation that allowed me to be in a separate room, away from him.

I immediately turned to secure the bathroom door behind me and I shrieked in surprise as the door abruptly flew back open, shoving me backwards with it.

"The door stays open." Damon ordered harshly.

Before I had time to respond, he had disappeared from the doorway. Tears weighed heavily in my eyes as I took a weary step towards the bathroom counter. My eyes widened the moment I caught the first glimpse of my reflection. I barely recognized the bedraggled person staring back at me. My hair was snarled and matted with dried blood. The make-up I had applied so precisely before the party was now a blotchy mess. My cheeks were stained from running mascara and my nose and eyes were red from crying.

Dried blood was smeared all over my neck and the top of my chest. I hesitantly lifted my hand and trailed my fingers across my neck, stunned that the bite marks were long gone thanks to the blood he forced into my system.

I gazed apprehensively at the empty doorway Damon had been standing in minutes earlier, worried that he was lurking around the corner. I constantly kept an eye on the doorway as I hastily stripped off my bra and underwear and hurried into the shower. I pulled the shower curtain closed around me and turned the water on full blast.

As the warm water pelted my face I tried everything in my power to fall into a state of relaxation. _You need to get away from him_, I repeated again and again in my head. Of all the strangers to get into a car with, I _had_ to choose the scariest serial killer in existence. I groaned and rested the back of my head against the shower wall. Now was not a good time to even begin to tackle the fact there are real life monsters out there. It was all way too much to process.

"Need any help in there?" Damon drawled seductively from the other side of the curtain.

I jumped the second his voice sounded in my ears. I backed up against the wall opposite the curtain and I threw my hands around myself.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered as my eyes darted back and forth along the curtain, my heart was racing.

"Are you sure, Elena?" He questioned me in a sing-song tone.

I slid into the farthest corner of the shower the moment I saw his hand sneak around the end of the shower curtain.

"I'm sure." I replied in a shaky voice.

His hand stilled, holding the curtain in place and he chuckled softly. He remained unmoving for a few long lingering moments as if he thought I would change my mind and he finally released the curtain.

"If you change your mind..." His voice trailed off as he left the bathroom.

I fought to steady my breathing and regroup. I finished showering in record time, not willing to risk the chance of a second visit from Damon and I dried off and pulled my bra and underwear back on behind the curtain. I stepped out of the shower and threw on the black button up shirt he had given me. It didn't cover a lot, hanging down only to the top of my thighs, but it was better than nothing, _that was for sure._

I looked remotely normal again, I decided, as I studied my appearance in the mirror. I kept myself occupied in the bathroom for as long as I could. Anything to stay away from him a little longer.

After finally building up enough courage to face him again, I flipped off the light in the bathroom and darkness instantly surrounded me. I slid my hands along the wall to guide me through the pitch black and into the other room. A minimal amount of sunlight snuck through the drawn curtains and lit the dark room just enough for me catch the outline of Damon's body comfortably asleep in bed.

I stood at the end of the bed watching and waiting for any sign of movement. Minutes passed and he stayed completely still, the covers rested snugly along his hips. I eyed the door all the way across the room and inhaled deeply. It was my escape, my freedom and quite possibly my only chance to live.

One foot after the other, I silently made my way towards the door. I paused after every couple steps and shot a glance over my shoulder, checking to make sure he was exactly as I left him.

I held my breath in panic hearing the floor creek below my feet and I stood motionless, squeezing my eyes shut in fear. I waited and waited. The room had regained its perfect silence. I snuck a peek back at him and relief hit me hard as I took in the sight of him in peaceful slumber. Thank god.

Rushing the last few steps, I reached my shaking hand for the door knob and twisted, letting it quietly pop open. As I inched the door further open an overwhelming feeling of hope flashed through me.

Just as I maneuvered to slip out the door, it unexpectedly slammed shut in front of my face.

I let out a hushed cry, feeling Damon's warm breath sweeping across the back of my neck. I flattened my trembling body against the door and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I was too terror-stricken to bring myself to face him.

"Going somewhere?" He whispered venomously from behind me.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

His open hands were pressed against the door on each side of me, trapping me from moving in any direction except to face him.

"Turn around." His tone was low and demanding.

What was he going to do with me? I didn't move a muscle as savage visions of his vampire features filled my mind from his attack earlier. Those blood red eyes, pulsating veins and those horrifically deadly fangs.

"_**Now**_." His voice touched on a warning.

Unwillingly, I moved to face him. His arms stayed firmly in place on each side of me, allowing just enough room for me to turn around. Even in the dim light, I could make out the unsettling vacant look masking his face. My body stiffened against the door as his face steadily drew closer to mine.

The all too familiar feeling of haziness and disorientation began to set in as I slipped into his mesmerizing pull.

"You will not leave this hotel room without me to escort you." He commanded in a stern tone, then he continued, "You will not scream for help, use the phone to contact anyone and you will never, _ever_ tell anyone a single thing about me."

I immediately nodded in comprehension. The demands danced through my mind, replaying continuously until he finally freed me from the trance. I gasped, pushing harshly against his chest. Whatever this power was that he held over me, it was making even the faintest glimmer of hope for my survival disappear in the blink of an eye. I _wanted _to run out of the door screaming for help, but with no further explanation it was no longer an option for me. End of story.

He cruelly smacked my weak hands away from his chest and smirked at me. "You don't like being told what to do, do you?"

My face twisted into a heated scowl. How in hell could someone be so unrelentingly cruel? He was finding _amusement_ in my hopelessness.

He raised his eyebrow slightly, studying my ever growing infuriation and he pushed further, "Ooh, feisty."

The moment his hand made its way to my face, I slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat irately.

"Mmm, such a dirty little mouth." He was positively ecstatic.

This time he took a forceful step forward, backing me roughly against the door and he threw one of his arms around my waist and squeezed my ass crudely.

Without hesitation, I slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could, stunning him for a matter of seconds.

"Get your hands off me!" I roared trying to pry myself free from his hold.

"What a tough little girl." He responded in cheeky tone, "I like you."

I was so seething mad I couldn't see straight anymore. I was pounding against his bare chest relentlessly, fighting desperately to get away from him. I balled my fist and swung at his face once again, but this time he stopped me, grabbing my fist at lightening speed.

The smirk on his face was now replaced with a fierce expression. His other hand locked around my other arm and he spun me around and tackled me across the top of the knee high table holding the television and a pair of lamps. One of the lamps fell off the table and shattered the instant it hit the floor. His body was pressed flush against mine, our chests were heaving against each others.

I struggled beneath him, twisting my arms around to get his grip to loosen. I could feel his hot breath against my face, his solid muscular body pinning mine down against the table. I was out of breath and my body was burning up. Before I could make sense of the thoughts going through my head, my lips collided with his, smothering him in a pure carnal kiss.

My mind was overcome with desire, nothing else mattered, _I needed him_. He held his head still, not returning the kiss as I pressed my mouth roughly against his. He remained completely motionless as I gasped breathlessly against his lips and finally I pulled my head back to take in his expression.

He stared down at me for a few moments before his mouth curled into a villainous smirk. I whimpered as he slammed my arms back against the table and he swooped down capturing my mouth with his. He kissed me furiously, hungrily, savagely. A feeling of light-headedness hit me as he rolled his tongue across my bottom lip and trapped it in his mouth, sucking and nibbling seductively. As he pulled away he tugged at my lip, biting it just hard enough to get a faint taste of blood. I was uncontrollably panting as his mouth found its way to my ear.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He growled in my ear.

Suddenly, everything whirled around me at incredible speed and in a split second he had entirely switched our positions. He was now sitting upright on the edge of the table, holding me still on his lap. My back was pressed hard against his chest, my legs were trapped firmly together between his. One of his arms was locked tightly around the front of my waist, pinning my arms down to my sides, and the other was swiftly sweeping my hair off my shoulder, exposing the side of my neck to him.

My body was stiff in his hold. My breathing had been reduced to short raspy breaths.

"Do you have any idea of the things I can do to you?" He whispered against the sensitive skin along my neck.

His free hand snuck around the front of my chest and he hastily ripped at the buttons of the shirt he gave me. He snaked his hand inside my shirt and tugged my bra out of the way. I attempted to move, but his hold was far too strong. He groped at my breast fiercely, squeezing and massaging it in his hand. His lips grazed my neck as he pinched and pulled slightly at my puckering nipple. I bit my bottom lip, feeling the growing stiffness in his jeans underneath me.

"You feel that?" He breathed, ever so slightly lifting his hips up beneath me, pressing his arousal hard against me.

I arched my back a little from the contact and fought back a closed-mouth whimper. He slid his hand out of my shirt and grasped the hem of it, pulling it up above my hips, leaving nothing but his jeans and my skimpy pair of panties between us. My heart was racing as he slowly slid his hand down in between my tightly closed thighs and he held me down as he thrust himself up against me over and over again.

I couldn't hold back the soft moans that erupted from my lips, it wasn't like any feeling I've ever felt before.

"Look at what you do to me." He hissed hotly against my ear.

My thighs were quivering madly, desperately wanting the aching between my legs to be tended to.

"Mmm, and look what I do to you." He added in a pleased tone, sliding my underwear to the side and slipping two fingers inside of me without warning.

I gasped loudly and clenched my thighs shut on his hand from the surprise intrusion. He held me close, breathing hard in my ear as my walls adjusted to him.

Even with my thighs like vice grips around his hand he had no problem as he started moving his fingers, dipping in and out of my damp heat. With my arms still pinned down beside me I managed to grab at each side of his waist behind me, digging my nails into his skin. He slowly started to grind up against me once again, driving me out of my mind with each of the new sensations. My juices were coating his fingers, my thighs and even his jeans.

"You're so wet for me." He purred, running his tongue along my neck.

His fingers began to prod deeper now with every drive. My skin was starting to burn from lust as he increased his pace. I began to move my hips with his, I could feel his rock hard cock twitch eagerly through his pants. I threw my head forward, squeezing my legs around his hand just as he expertly found my nub.

"You like that?" He whispered heatedly to me.

I couldn't form a single word as my mouth gaped open and my hair fell into my face. Waves of pleasure were crashing through my body. I was tingling all over, my stomach was shuddering in anticipation. I was losing complete control of all my senses.

"Oh god, Damon!" I cried frantically, feeling my muscles start to tighten around his fingers.

My toes slid across the floor attempting to gain some traction as I pushed back against his hard body. My vision was beginning to blur from pure bliss and frenzied moans were spilling from my mouth. I could tell I was about to shatter.

Damon's mouth was suddenly pressed against my ear and he snarled in a rough voice, "_I need to be inside of you._"

I shot up in bed with a start, gasping loudly for air. My face twisted in horrible confusion as my eyes darted around me. I was tangled in the sheets of the giant king sized hotel bed, _alone_. In a panic I ran my hands down my body, checking the black button up shirt and my bra and underwear. Everything was in place, the shirt wasn't torn. I was sweating, fighting for air and my heart was beating at a rapid pace inside my chest.

I glanced up quickly at the television stand and both lamps sat perfectly intact on top of it. It was just a dream? A **very** vivid dream? I felt my cheeks burn with shame feeling the horrible aching between my legs.

"Sounds like you were having a good dream?" Damon's voice boomed, causing me to pull the covers around me in a panic.

He was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed securely in front of his bare chest, _watching me_.

I was so flustered I couldn't even begin to respond. The covers were so tangled I had to have been writhing around in my sleep. Even worse, had I been making noise?

I watched as he slowly pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over to the table with the television and lamps on it. He carefully moved the lamp and sat down exactly where he had been sitting in my dream and he beamed at me.

"How..." I stopped immediately, having no idea how to word my question.

He _knew_. Somehow he knew about all of it and it instantly had me trembling all over.

"How?" I finally questioned, knowing he knew exactly what I was asking.

He slowly climbed to his feet and moved in my direction, his eyes piercing deep into mine. As he neared, I pulled the covers around me and moved backwards across the bed to get create a bigger gap between us. He lowered himself onto the bed and began to crawl closer to me.

"Like I said," His tone was downright intimidating, _"Do you have any idea of the things I can do to you?"_

_

* * *

_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

**Rhianna** - Disturbia


	3. Make Me Wanna Die

_A/N: I was bound and determined to get this chapter posted before bed. So here it is! I will seriously be lacking sleep at work tomorrow (er... today.) I know it's been a long wait, please bear with me. Thank you for all the awesome reviews for this story so far! I'm glad there are other people out there who find my dark imagination entertaining. You guys are the best!_

_Side note: I've been told repeatedly to get a Twitter account and I finally did. Every once in a while I will post updates about which fic I'm working on and other random DE things and from time to time I will be looking for people to volunteer themselves to have small roles in my stories. (Special thanks to Brooklyn here! Hope it's not too brutal!) If you want you can follow me at A_LittleMonster_

_This chapter is dedicated to my lovely Sofia. :)_

_Let me know what you think! / Help keep me awake at work!_

* * *

"You made me dream about you." I stated through quivering lips as he crawled closer.

"You liked it." He whispered, slowly reaching for the bed covers I had wrapped securely around myself.

"You made me think I did." I replied, shaking my head in objection.

"Are you sure about that?" He drawled at me, grasping a handful of the covers and lightly tugging.

I clung to the sheets desperately, my heart rate had sky rocketed and my body trembled madly. I crawled backwards as he closed in on me, until I was cornered sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

A sharp gasp flew from my lips as he easily inched the sheets down my body, exposing my bare legs. I pulled my knees to my chest, curling up and trying to become as small as possible.

Cold chills shot through my body as he walked his fingers up my shivering legs. Drawing closer, he slipped his hand gently between my knees and guided them apart. To my complete and utter horror,_ I let him_.

A cheerful purr released from his lips as he hovered above me. His face drifted forward, I could feel his warm breath brush across my face. My heart was beating out of control as his face stilled directly in front of mine. His hungry eyes lowered to gaze at my lips.

I wanted to run. I wanted to get as far away from him as I possibly could, but I stayed put. My knees rested against his hips as he lingered slightly above me, my breath hitched in my throat as his lips began to close the tiny gap between us. I remained frozen, digging my nails deep into the bed sheets below us. My lips began to tingle sensing the presence of his and I slowly closed my eyes, _and waited._

Nothing happened. I felt the faint feel of his breath across my lips, but nothing more. I held my breath and opened my eyes sluggishly to face him. He was perfectly still, staring at me contentedly.

"Hmmm." He hummed happily, as if he had just discovered something that pleased him.

I was shocked as he pulled away from me, rolling up onto his knees. I immediately squeezed my legs shut and hurried to adjust the small piece of clothing barely covering my half naked body. I avoided eye contact with him as his gaze seemed to travel my body. I kept my eyes fixated on the crumpled up bed sheets at my feet. The mattress gradually shifted below us and he crawled across the bed and chuckled quietly to himself as he climbed under the covers.

"You might want to try and get some sleep, too." His deceivingly gentle voice made my stomach turn.

It didn't make sense. I was positive he was going to force a kiss on me. Why had I just waited for it to happen? _You would have fought him if he did, _I reassured myself over and over in my head. I really would have, I decided, nodding as I exhaled shakily.

* * *

Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep for a few hours, unable to chase away my exhaustion any longer. Even with the daylight sneaking in through the curtains and _of course_, the terrifying monster sleeping beside me.

I glanced across the bed as he continued to sleep soundlessly, facing my direction. I kept the covers snugly wrapped around me, laying as close to the edge of the bed as I could manage, leaving at least an entire arm's length of empty space between us.

How could I have gotten myself into such a mess? This was the exact reason people were constantly warned to _never talk to strangers_. What made me think I was any kind of exception? I would have never, ever guessed anything like this would happen to me... but who would?

My mind filled with thoughts of Jenna and Jeremy. They would know I was gone at this point. Jenna would be frantically calling Caroline and Bonnie and probably even have Matt searching for me. I flinched at the thought of my car being found on the side of the road. Jenna would probably have a breakdown and what about Jeremy?

My thoughts ceased the instant I realized Damon's eyes were open, staring at me from across the bed. He lay completely still, watching me. Uneasiness was making itself apparent in the pit of my stomach as he peered back at me, his features impossible to decipher.

I froze in horror as he suddenly reached across the bed and grasped my arm solidly in his hand. In seconds he had slid me across the bed on my stomach and he pinned me hard into the mattress beneath his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered as my heart began to pound.

"I'm hungry." He replied in a raspy tone, pulling my hair out of the way.

Hungry? The last time he was hungry he nearly killed me.

"Wait, please!" I pleaded, squirming to try and free myself.

"I said, _I'm hungry_." He replied coldly, grabbing a hold of the collar of the button up shirt I had on and he yanked it impatiently, popping a couple buttons and sliding it down my shoulder.

"Don't do this!" I begged, feeling tears weighing heavily in at my eyes.

I reached behind me, trying everything in my power to push his body away from mine and he simply grabbed one of my wrists and twisted it roughly behind my back. I cried out feeling pain shoot up and down my upper body.

"Stop or I will break your arm." He hissed down at me in irate voice.

He hesitated for a few moments and finally released my sore arm. I pulled it out from between our bodies and gripped the bed sheets tightly in my hand. My body shook violently as he pulled my bra strap down my shoulder, leaving my neck and shoulder completely bare. He twisted his fingers in my hair, winding thick strands around them and then he clenched his fist, holding a massive handful of my snarled hair and tipped my head to the side, allowing him better access to my bare neck.

I let out a stifled shriek the second I felt his razor sharp fangs sink deep into my neck. I struggled below him, but it just drove him to press harder against me. I clutched the bed sheets in my hand so tightly my knuckles were turning white as he drank from me.

Unbearable searing pain was flooding my entire body. It felt like he was ripping my skin wide open. The tears I had fought so hard to hold back slowly began to roll down my hot cheeks.

"Please, stop." I whimpered painfully.

To my surprise, he carefully slid his fangs from my neck. He held me still, breathing heavily against my wounded skin.

"Don't fight me." He whispered against my ear.

He snaked his hand between my chest and the bed and entrapped me in his arms. I grabbed weakly at his arm that was pulled tightly around my chest and I clung on as his mouth found his way to my bloody skin once again.

"Shhh. Don't fight it..." He muttered hotly against my neck in an unsettling soothing tone.

A soft cry spilled from my lips as his deadly fangs penetrated my neck a second time. I attempted to struggle again but stopped immediately as he released a low growl from his throat and he pressed my body roughly down into the mattress.

I grew still beneath him, my strength was fading more and more as the seconds passed. Fighting him was useless. I slowly rested the side of my face against the pillow as my crying started to subside. The tension from my body began to lift and I gave in, letting him drink freely with no form of protest.

Then, as if a switch had been flicked, everything shifted. The pain from his feeding had vanished and been instantly replaced with a rising feeling of warmth. My skin began to tingle as subtle waves of bliss made their way through my body. I could feel everything amplified as he drank excessively slowly. My lips began to tremble as he ran his fingers inside my shirt, grazing the tender skin along my collar bone and a low moan sounded from his throat. He could feel it, too.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling him pull his teeth from my neck again.

"Good girl." He praised me in a breathless whisper. "Just a little more."

He dipped his head down, wrapping his mouth around my skin and picking up exactly where he had left off. This time a quiet moan escaped me as he sucked at the tiny punctures along my neck. I released the bed sheets from my hand and I slowly reached back, sliding my fingers into his hair. I wanted nothing more than to pull him away from me, to stop him from slowly sucking the life out of me, but instead I pulled him closer, soundlessly encouraging him to continuing.

"This is wrong." I moaned through my quivering lips, roughly moving my fingers through his hair.

All rational thought had slipped away in a matter of minutes. I was trapped, completely consumed in the immensely amazing feeling continuing to build up inside of me. My skin was burning, my heart was thudding out of control and frantic gasps flew from my lips. He ran his tongue over the bite marks, tending to them gently and before I knew it, his mouth had found its way to the base of my neck and he sank his teeth smoothly into my skin. I buried my face into the pillow, crying out as the mix of pleasure and pain soared through every inch of my body, pushing me to my breaking point.

I shook furiously beneath him as he groaned against my skin, swallowing one last sip of my blood and then he pulled away, leaving me panting uncontrollably into the pillow.

My body felt numb and an overwhelming feeling of dizziness hit me seconds later. I weakly lifted my head from the pillow, straining my tired muscles and I fought to get myself under control.

Had that really happened? Not only had I let him drink from me, I had been so far gone that I had actually _encouraged_ him to do it.

The bed shifted under me as he climbed off of my shuddering body, finally collecting himself and he silently stood up. I laid there, motionless, not wanting to face him as he showered and got dressed. My eyelids grew heavier as I sporadically slipped in and out of consciousness.

Once I was able to stay awake and I had become more alert, I shot a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 1:13 p.m. I winced as I managed to sit up and my arms shook wearily, searching for the strength left to hold myself up. My ratted hair fell around my face in every single direction. A deep crimson blood stain covered the pillow and on the crumpled up bed sheets below me. My shirt was ripped and hanging wide open, exposing my tangled and twisted bra underneath. I felt light-headed, but not nearly as bad as the first time he fed from me.

I lifted my shaking hands to my chest, adjusting my bra and carefully pulling the shirt closed. My eyes scanned the hotel room nervously, but Damon was no where to be seen.

Attempting to pull myself together, I sluggishly crawled across the bed and slid my feet over the edge lowering them to the floor. I nearly lost my balance the instant I stood up, stumbling forward and gripping the table holding the television across from the bed. I steadied myself and tucked my snarled hair behind my ears and out of my face. I cautiously made my way through the room and was met by an empty bathroom as I peeked around the corner. No Damon.

I was alone and I couldn't even begin to piece together how long ago he had left me. A glimmer of hope flashed in my mind. I hurried to the nightstand grabbing the phone and I stopped immediately unable to dial a single number. Whatever power he held over me was stopping me from making any kind of call, no matter how much I wanted to. _He made sure of that._

I sighed heavily, turning to face the door to the room and I hastily made my way over to it. To my surprise, I was able to open the door but unable to set foot outside of it, almost as if there was some kind of invisible barrier stopping me.

A housekeeping cart sitting a few doors down caught my eye. I watched intently as a young girl, looking to be about my age, stepped out of the room she was turning down and grabbed a handful of towels. Ear buds hung from her ears as she casually hummed along to music she was listening to and she swiftly disappeared into the room again.

I lowered my eyes to the door handle of our hotel room, spotting the_ 'Do Not Disturb' _sign Damon had placed there. I grabbed the sign from the door and ducked back into the room quietly shutting the door behind me. If I couldn't leave, use the phone or call out for help, I'd find someone else to do it for me.

I tossed the sign on top of the bed and waited anxiously for her to reach our room. I paced back and forth, trying to keep my nerves under control, gathering my thoughts on how to approach this whole thing. I eyed the clock impatiently, as minute after minute passed and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard abrupt rapid knocking on the door.

"Housekeeping." She called out.

I hurried into the opposite corner of the room, remaining completely silent as she knocked a second time. After a couple more moments, the door was speedily unlocked and she swung it open. Her back was to me as she grabbed a pile of bed sheets and twirled around gracefully, entirely engulfed in her music.

As she moved towards the bed, I flew passed her and soundlessly shut the door to the room for privacy. She set the sheets on the end of the bed and slowly pulled the ear buds from her ears as she spotted the bloodstained covers.

"Please, don't freak out." I spoke, causing her to spin around and gasp in surprise as she took in the undoubtedly scary sight of me.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I can't explain." My voice shook, realizing I couldn't tell anyone anything about Damon, "Just... will you help me?"

She hesitated nervously tucking her dark shoulder-length hair behind her ear and swallowed hard, eventually nodding in agreement.

"What's your name?" I questioned calmly.

"Brooklyn." Her eyes were fixated on the evident bite marks and smeared blood along my neck.

"Okay, Brooklyn, I'm Elena Gilbert. I need you to call the police and my aunt and tell them where I am. Can you do that for me?" I explained just above a whisper, I could feel tears stinging at my eyes, but I knew I needed to remain calm.

Truthfully, I had no idea how I was going to be rescued if I couldn't tell anyone anything, but calling the police was the best option I had. I expected her to ask me more questions, like why I couldn't call myself, but she seemed to understand the urgency in my voice.

She tentatively made her way towards the nightstand and she carefully reached for the phone.

"I'll call the police first." She told me pulling the phone from the receiver.

"That sounds like a _bad idea_." Damon's voice boomed from behind us, causing my blood to run cold.

Brooklyn dropped the phone back onto the receiver in surprise and we both spun around to face him. In the blink of an eye, he had pulled the housekeeping cart inside the room and promptly shut and locked the door behind him. He tossed the bags he was holding onto the floor and quickly stripped off his leather jacket in silence as he eyed us.

"I was just getting her some help." Brooklyn stammered in confusion, picking up on my unconcealed fear.

Damon tilted his head to the side, flashing me a miffed smirk and said, "Making new friends, are we?"

An intense feeling of panic filled my entire body as he edged closer to us.

"She seems... sweet." He paused, searching for the perfect word.

Brooklyn's eyes darted back and forth between Damon and me as he casually closed in on us. I began to shake my head furiously, desperate to find the right words.

"Run." I told her in a rushed whisper.

She moved as fast as she could to pass us and quick as a flash, Damon grabbed her roughly, throwing his hand over her mouth, suppressing her horrified shriek. She stared back at me in alarm as he held her securely in place. A look of pure terror filled her eyes as he tipped her head to the side.

"It's alright, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as his eyes pierced into mine, "It will be over before you know it."

"Don't!" I cried, dashing forward.

His fangs ripped deep into her neck a split second before I reached them. Her muffled screams lasted mere seconds before she fell limp in his arms. He growled viciously against her throat, feeding like a savage animal. He tore his mouth away hastily, causing blood to splatter all over me.

It was, by far, the most petrifying sight I had ever seen in my entire life. My body was shaking so badly I was having trouble remaining on my feet. The moment her lifeless body crumpled to the floor, I was running to the bathroom. I hurried inside and slammed the door behind me, frantically locking it. Tears were spilling down my cheeks as I took a few steps backwards and stared at the closed door in fright.

My heart was thumping at an indescribable pace. I was trapped, in every sense of the word, with a cold-hearted killer. In a frenzy, I searched the entire bathroom for anything I could use against him and came up empty handed. Nothing could protect me from such a heartless monster.

I froze in place hearing a soft knock on the bathroom door. My eyes widened and I took a few giant steps in the opposite direction, eyeing the door soundlessly.

"Elena,_ sweetheart_, open the door." Damon's deceptively sweet-tempered tone could be heard from the other side of the door.

I shook my head mutely unable to form a reply.

"Elena." He spoke again, his voice growing colder at every passing second, "It would be in your best interest to open the door, **now**."

I continued to shake my head in protest as I leaned my trembling body against the wall, sliding all the way down to sit on the floor and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. A minute or two had passed and a heavy silence lingered in the air around us. The quiet was quickly becoming more terrifying than his threats.

An abrupt cry escaped me as the door unexpectedly flew open, slamming against the wall with astounding force. The menacingly dark expression settled on his face sent cold chills down my spine. He wasted no time, his hands grasped my arms like vice grips and he pulled me off the floor.

With all my strength I attempted to free my arms from his hold, fighting him with absolutely no intention of giving in. I shrieked in surprise as he spun us around so fast everything blurred and he pinned me on my back across the bathroom vanity. Sheer panic vibrated through my body as he suddenly released my arms and he clutched my neck in an unbreakable hold. My hands locked around his arm, I was trying everything in my power to get him to let up, but it only led him to squeeze harder.

"I should kill you for pulling that little stunt." His spat cruelly.

My hands clung to his arm so tightly, they began to shake. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. Tears began to stream from the corners of my eyes as I stared up at him helplessly.

His eyes pierced into mine as his grip remained solid and unwavering. A faint merciless smirk rolled across his lips and his eyes, ever so slowly, skimmed my shivering body. Without warning, he ripped the button up shirt down the middle, popping off the few remaining buttons and he eyed me thoroughly as I lay sprawled across the vanity in nothing more than a bra and panties.

My vision was growing blurry and my throat burned like fire as he continued to suffocate me.

"I _should_ kill you." He repeated to himself quietly, running a finger lightly down my chest and along my bare stomach.

A frantic gasp rushed from my lips as he suddenly freed my neck. I fought desperately for air, coughing and choking to get myself back in control. I ran my shaking fingers along my sore neck, breathing deeply. I thought, for sure, he was going to kill me. I felt goosebumps rising along my naked skin as his fingers leisurely made their way up my leg.

"But I'm far from done with you." He drawled down at me as his fingers grazed the inside of my thigh.

I inhaled sharply and squeezed my legs shut, shoving my knees into his stomach in objection. He let out a small chuckle and, to my dismay, he effortlessly pried my legs apart and stepped in between them, pressing hard against me. I shot up, shoving at his chest with all the strength I could gather and in a flash his arm swooped around my back and he pulled me securely against him. I continued to pound on his chest as rage rolled through me. He snickered evilly, amused at my furious outburst. I slammed my fists madly against his chest until my arm muscles began to tire.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" He purred in my ear just as I turned my face away from him.

My chest was heaving as he held me close. It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins.

"I want to slide my thick cock between those pretty virgin thighs of yours." He whispered roughly in my ear, "Right inside your tight, wet little slit and fuck you senseless."

I refused to face him, keeping my head turned away and biting frantically at my bottom lip. Never in my life had anyone muttered such obscene words to me.

"As you're well aware, I have ways of making you agreeable." He breathed against the side of my face.

My stomach twisted into a million knots upon hearing his statement. My eyes widened in utter fear and my breathing grew rapid. I knew, far too well, he could make me do or say anything his black heart desired. Every single depraved, dirty act he could think of.

"But," He added after an unbearably long silence, "I have astrong feeling that in the _very _near future you'll be nothing but agreeable. No compulsion necessary."

Anger struck me immediately, hearing his arrogant prediction and I turned toward him to argue and froze instantly as his hypnotizing eyes trapped me and pulled me into a daze.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to play." A wicked smile curled across his lips.

I peered back into his eyes, feeling him grip one of my wrists tightly and he carefully led my hand down my bare stomach as he went on, "You're going to follow my demands and get yourself off."

Once he broke off the trance, I slowly slipped my hand inside my panties as he continued to hold me against him, lowering his eyes to watch. My mind was screaming at my body to stop, but I had completely lost control.

"Slowly." He ordered just above a whisper.

I ran one of my fingers lightly along my slit. I could feel him pressing right up against me through the thin material of my panties. I grew wetter as I dipped a finger inside myself, moving at an unhurried, steady pace.

"Use two fingers." He instructed, sliding one of his hands under my thigh, spreading me wider.

A quiet moan sounded from my throat as I added a second finger, carefully stretching myself out as I moved them in and out of my snug wet walls.

"Faster." His tone was growing slightly raspy.

I sped up my pace, immediately releasing a low moan of pleasure. I gasped as he suddenly knocked me back along the vanity, ramming my back against the giant mirror mounted on the wall.

He roughly pulled my legs around his hips, pressing himself harshly against me as I thrust my fingers inside my hot, wet, center. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back against the mirror as waves of pleasure began to roll through every inch of me. He buried his face into the side of my neck, inhaling deeply as blissful moans spilled from my lips, one after another.

"You smell fucking amazing." He growled hotly against the tender skin along my neck.

I gasped as he gripped my wrist and forcefully pulled my hand from my panties. He lifted his face from the crook of my neck and glided his tongue up my fingers.

_"You taste even better."_

I was panting now as he continued his firm hold on my wrist. I was aching with carnal need. He guided my hand back inside my panties and slipped his other hand into my tangled hair, grabbing a handful of it.

I dipped my fingers back inside my trembling body, moving them upwards, circling and flicking at my nub.

He yanked at my hair, arching my head back and he hissed, "Can you honestly tell me you don't want to feel me inside you?"

My mouth gaped open as I attempted to form some kind of response, but was cut off as Damon snuck his fingers inside my panties, cradling my hand with his. Frenzied cries exploded from my lips as he moved my hand for me, driving my fingers inside me harder, deeper and faster.

With my free hand I clutched the front of his shirt, hanging on tightly as my body convulsed in ecstasy. I could feel my stomach quivering and my skin growing warmer as my walls began to hug my fingers.

_"You're going to give in to me."_ He whispered, his lips grazing my earlobe.

I squeezed my eyes shut, as he urged my hand faster and faster, just shy of inhuman speed.

_"I'm going to make you scream."_ He promised fiendishly.

One final cry of passion erupted from my lips as my release hit me hard, soaring and pulsating through every part of my body. I immediately slumped back against the mirror fighting to catch my breath as my body began to grow pleasantly numb. I had never felt anything quite like it, he had barely even touched me and I was already craving more.

I felt him slowly slide his hand from between my legs, and he subtly glided his fingertips along the top of one of my shuddering thighs. I kept my eyes closed as all my rational thoughts began to reappear in my head.

What had I done? What's stopping him from using me anyway he pleased, now?

Chills ran through my body, feeling his fingertips move along the insides of my thighs. My eyes shot open and I quickly moved out of his reach. I bounded off of the vanity in the direction of the door and wrapped the torn shirt around my body.

He chuckled quietly to himself as he made his way towards the door. He paused as he neared me, slightly leaning in, and in a sing-song voice he informed me, "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

_And there's a new moon on the rise._

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

**The Pretty Reckless **- Make Me Wanna Die


	4. SOS

_A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated anything for over THREE years. No, I'm not dead. I can't even begin to explain how much motivation I've been lacking when it comes to writing. I'm sorry for disappearing and I want everyone to know that I love every single person who has reviewed, messaged and kept me on alerts for the past three years and stuck by me when I was nowhere to be found. I can't make any promises as far as how fast I will bust out anymore chapters for this fic or Darkest Side of Me because I am honestly useless when I have no motivation but what I can do is post this chapter._

_I've changed it a million times since it was started. I basically rewrote it over and over again because I was never happy with it. I struggled through the entire thing but I wanted to prove to myself that I could finish it._

_I was going to dedicate this chapter to one person specifically but I think it's more fitting to dedicate it to everyone who has been waiting and still had hope that they would hear from me again. I love you guys!_

_So here it is, in true Dark Damon fashion._

* * *

I felt sick, humiliated and entirely lost as Damon left the restroom. I approached the vanity again and leaned against it, taking in a few deep breaths before I could lift my head. I remained completely still, taking in the horrific reflection of myself. I was already growing numb to the shock of seeing myself this way. Bloody, tattered and broken. _Was this something I would have to get used to?_

I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water, trying to control my shaking as I wrung it out. I began the unnerving process of washing all of the dried blood from my skin. I held back tears as Brooklyn's face popped into my mind. All she wanted to do was help me, to pull me out of this never-ending nightmare and it cost her everything. Wicked waves of nausea rolled through my body, knowing that a large portion of blood I was washing off belonged to her.

As I wiped the last hint of it from my skin, I dropped the stained washcloth in the sink and turned the water on full blast. I watched the deep red water gradually fade to a pale pink as it drained. I clutched the sides of the vanity, hanging my head in despair. Unsettling shivers vibrated through my body, lingering from my overwhelming and unwelcome release.

It was unmistakably clear exactly what Damon was after and he was showing no signs of surrendering anytime soon. The scariest part about it all was that I was finding it increasingly difficult to resist him.

"Put these on." Damon's voice boomed from the doorway causing me to jump.

As I pulled the torn shirt back around my bare body he tossed the bags on the floor in front of me that he had carried into the hotel room earlier. I avoided eye contact with him, staring down at the bags until he had stepped away from the doorway.

I lowered myself onto my knees and peeked in the bags finding a ton of brand new clothes all in my size. Pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, bras, panties, shoes, it was like he had purchased me a brand new wardrobe. I swallowed hard and settled on a black skirt and a simple dark gray tank top buried inside one of the bags. I dressed as quickly as possible, eying the bathroom doorway tensely. I pulled the shirt on in a hurried flash as he suddenly reappeared.

I took a quick unpremeditated step backwards as he made his way into the bathroom. The hint of a smirk rested comfortably on his lips as if he thrived off of my skittish reactions. His eyes remained glued on me as he slowly leaned over, grasping something inside one of the clothes bags.

"You forgot something." He purred, pulling a vibrant red scarf from it and advancing on me.

My body stiffened as he drew closer to me, sliding the scarf through his fingers over and over again, his lips still holding their devious curve. I inhaled sharply as he closed in on me, gently draping the scarf around the back of my neck. A heavy feeling rose in my chest as he took yet another step forward, leading me back against the wall.

Without warning, he yanked the scarf tight around my neck, applying pressure to my airway. A soft whimper sounded from my pursed lips and I winced slightly, tensing against him.

"Elena, Elena, Elena..." He repeated my name in a cheerful tone, the scarf constricting tighter and tighter. "I hope you realize what an inconvenience you've caused me today with your little friend. I also hope that it is becoming very clear in that mind of yours how dangerous pulling silly stunts like that can be."

I grasped at the scarf desperately as it dug into my throat, my eyes practically pleading with him to let up. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes glistening back at me in amusement. Within seconds, his expression shifted to a startlingly sinister sight. His harsh hold remained on the scarf and his face inched its way closer to mine.

"Don't test me, little girl." He threatened, just above a whisper.

I inhaled frantically the moment he released his death grip on the scarf. The tiny cruel smile reappeared on his lips and he delicately re-adjusted the scarf, smoothing it out, ignoring my struggle for air.

"Beautiful." He muttered, pulling a single thick strand of my hair forward.

My timid gaze followed him as he scooped up the bags from the floor and sauntered out of the bathroom without a single glance back in my direction. I exhaled unevenly as he disappeared, attempting to regain my composure.

My heart thudded uncontrollably in my chest when I finally exited the restroom. My breathing growing rapidly, trying desperately to prepare for the horrifying sight showering my eyes once again. I froze, spotting Brooklyn's lifeless body crumpled on the floor. Puddles of crimson blood pooled beneath her body. The cream colored hotel room walls were now blood-splattered and dripping.

I felt tears weighing at my eyes again, my stomach was unsettled and churning as the fresh overwhelmingly ripe smell of blood overpowered my senses.

Damon gathered a few things from the night stand before nonchalantly stepping over her and tossing some bags by the door.

"W-what are you going to do with her?" I stammered, my body quivering.

I watched as he snapped a quick glance over his shoulder at the unfortunate girl, his expression entirely devoid of a single emotion. Quirking his brow, he shrugged it off returning his attention to packing before finally responding heartlessly, "Not my problem."

_How could anyone be so stripped of feelings?_

"We're leaving, now." His gruff voice trampled my thoughts as he gathered our bags.

Unable to tear my eyes from the bloodied mess on the floor, I couldn't fend off the unhinging thoughts invading my mind. Was I going to suffer the same fate?

"Please..." I attempted a faint plea. "Let me go?"

Releasing a dramatic huff of irritation, he beckoned for me to approach him with the curl of a single finger.

"As much as I love to see you beg... I don't have time for this, sweetheart. Now, come here." His words rolled from his lips in a low tone.

A shiver ran down my spine from his demand. I maneuvered my way around the bed, eying him cautiously as I drew near. I jumped, startled, as he grabbed my arm, his reflexes lightning quick as his icy digits wrapped around my heated skin. The corners of his mouth listlessly turning up in a cruel smirk from my rattled nerves.

"Good girl." He praised, his gaze lingering on me longer than necessary before leading me out of the hotel room.

I flinched feeling the stab of his fingernails digging into my tender skin as he pulled me down the dingy hallway of the hotel. My breath hitched instantly in my throat as I spotted a young man making his way down the hallway in our direction. His eyes met mine from the distance as he fumbled with his room key. I wanted to cry out for help and draw attention to the cold-hearted killer walking alongside me, but I couldn't even attempt it due to the compulsion.

Damon released my arm, speedily snaking it around my slender waist. A quiet gasp rushed from my lips as he yanked me right up against his body, his voice emitting a deceivingly playful coo, just loud enough for the man to hear, "Come here, sweetheart."

The unanticipated feeling of his lips against my cheek sent a flood of shivers through me and made my shoulders tense in response. To anyone else, we looked like a normal couple. If only they could know how utterly terrified for my life I was. His chilly digits curled around my waist, the pads of his fingers sneaking under the hem of my shirt, brushing lightly against my delicate olive skin.

The second the man vanished inside his room Damon clutched me, jerking me closer and held me absolutely still. His soft cool lips grazed my earlobe as he whispered, "You better make this 'coupley' thing believable. If you don't... I will have to start ripping people apart that may have any doubts. Understand me?"

With reluctance, I nodded in acknowledgment as he breathed in my scent. It was pointless to try and argue with him. Skipping checkout altogether, we entered the stairwell and he hastily dragged me down to the main floor, exiting through the door at the back of the building.

"Excuse me, sir. You dropped this." A female called after Damon from the stairwell behind us.

Though completely annoyed, Damon freed his constricting hold on me in order to lean back through the doorway. My eyes darted around frantically, realizing this was the moment I needed to escape. Not even taking a millisecond to look back, I took off running in the other direction. I dodged around the corner of the building, running as fast as I could, weaving through the cars in the parking lot. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as, to my astonishment, I spotted a police car parked outside the entrance of the hotel with two officers settled inside, speaking over the radio. I started to sprint.

In a flash, everything whirled around me as I was snatched up from the parking lot and slammed back into a gap between the brick building walls of the hotel. A chilly hand covered my mouth as the wind was harshly knocked out of me.

I peered up at Damon with my terror-filled eyes and was met by a menacing expression twisted across his face.

"You have no idea how close I am to bleeding you dry." His voice emerged in a murderous growl.

Uninterested in my response, my eyes widened as he spun me to face the wall, his hand remained cupped over my mouth in an air-tight hold. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his cold fingers gliding up the back of my bare thigh, hiking my skirt up with ease.

I gasped into the palm of his hand as he roughly groped my ass, tilting my head to the side and bringing his plush lips up to my ear as he drawled, "But then I realize what a waste killing you would be right now. My own little innocent plaything... with such a tight little-"

My body suddenly jolted as his open hand crashed down hard against my ass. A muffled cry sounding from my throat as the sting vibrated through my lower half.

"Mmm." He breathed along my ear, pinning me flat against the wall with his hard, solid body while his hand slid down my ass and between my thighs, forcing them to part. "Imagine me sliding those sweet little panties to the side." He paused for only a moment before shamelessly continuing, "Unzipping my fly..." The faint hum of his fly unzipping launched me into a feeling of unimaginable panic. "You're shaking all over. Your heart is racing." With complete ease he maneuvered his leg between mine, keeping my trembling thighs spread and ran his free hand all the way down my spine, stopping to press on the small of my back. "That perfect little ass in the exact right position. And you know, any second, I'm going to slam myself into that tight little body and pound you into the wall."

I panted into his hand as he held me in place. Waiting and waiting for it to happen. The two police officers strolled by conversing with each other about a young girl that had gone missing. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized the connection. That missing girl was me. And here I was a mere twenty feet away and they were oblivious to the fact I was about to get ravaged by a real life monster.

"But I'm not going to." Damon finally concluded once the officers were out of earshot. "Because when I fuck you, Elena. I'm going to make it well worth my while."

Relieved. Angry. Threatened. So many different emotions exploded through me at once while he shifted to slowly zip his pants up. With his hand still placed firmly over my mouth, he snaked his arm around my waist, effortlessly lifting my feet off the ground as he peeked around the corner making sure the coast was clear.

In a flash, he whisked me across the parking lot to his car. He flung the passengers side door open and shoved me inside, letting the door slam shut behind me. He disappeared for no more than a few seconds before reappearing with our bags, simply tossing them into the backseat and he casually slipped into the drivers seat next to me.

"I really hate being rushed." He simpered as he tugged the visor mirror down, his oceanic eyes checking over his impeccable appearance.

He slid his fingers through his flawless raven hair, watching as every strand fell perfectly into place before he snapped the visor shut and started the ignition. I sunk back into the leather passenger seat, unable to break my gaze from the cop car sitting in front of the hotel. I had been so close.

A grueling silence filled the car as Damon pulled out the the hotel parking lot and drove on, though he seemed perfectly content and enthralled in his own little dark world.

"No one is this devoid of emotion." I muttered faintly, turning my head to peer back out the window.

A haughty chuckle passed his lips and he replied in a blunt tone, "That's where you're wrong."

Gathering all my courage, I tore my eyes from the window and turned to face him as I spoke, "Why me?"

He remained quiet for a while before turning and meeting my stare.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." He paused gauging my confused expression before he added, "Though... you're far more innocent than she was."

His piercing gaze sluggishly dropped, scanning my body before it settled on my lap. I glanced down, realizing that my skirt was still hiked up. I inhaled sharply grabbing the hem and promptly pulled it down to cover my exposed thighs, smoothing it neatly back into place.

My chocolate irises darted up to eye him, confronting him with a fixated hot glare. He flashed me an audacious smirk and turned back to the stretch of road in front of us.

I turned to the window, watching as we passed exit after exit, thinking over the few details he had divulged to me. All of this was because I simply reminded him of someone? I clutched my stomach feeling it rumble with hunger and was slightly startled as he slipped a hand into one of his bags in the backseat before tossing a bag of chips in my direction.

"Thank you." The words eventually passed my lips in a gentle tone as I opened the bag.

I devoured the entire bag in record time, without a single word in response from him. Feeling drowsiness set in, I wrapped my fingers around the end of the vivid red scarf draped along my neck and slid it off, deciding it was sufficient for a makeshift pillow.

As my vision grew hazy, I inched my eyelids shut and concentrated on the hum of the car engine before I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

The feeling of fingers discreetly walking their way up my bare thigh interrupted my sleep and sent me into a frenzy the moment I opened my eyes. Somewhere along the way, Damon had pulled over to the side of the road and was now climbing over to the passenger's side where I had been resting peacefully. Without hesitation, I swung at him and gasped as his lightning fast reflexes allowed him to catch my arm with his free hand.

"Try it one more time. I dare you." He challenged, his features displaying a sadistic expression.

He released my wrist, making sure to flash me an arrogant smile before grasping both of my legs and pulling me sideways to face him.

"Wait-what are you doing?" I questioned, leaning as far back against the passenger's side door as possible.

"Does it matter? I can do whatever I want to you." He reminded me as he slowly spread my thighs apart.

Burying my fingers into the hem of my skirt, I immediately pulled the material down to shield my underwear from his view. He paid no mind to my actions as he swooped his head downward and grazed the inside of my soft thigh with the very tip of his tongue. Raising his sights to mine, I froze as pulsing veins began to spread down his cheeks and his fangs emerged.

"Perfect." He whispered just before sinking his incisors into my sensitive skin.

"Fuck..." The breathless curse was the only word I could form as the sharp shooting pain hit, immediately followed by the consuming rush of pleasure from his feeding.

Within seconds, I could feel the unbearable building ache between my thighs. This wasn't like last time. His intention was far more... focused.

Failing to maintain my grasp on the hem of my skirt, I released it and slowly trailed my hands along the tops of my quivering thighs. My breathing was growing rapid and any and all rational thought was flying out the window.

I watched anxiously as he slid his fangs free from my flesh and stared up at me. He gripped the underside of each of my thighs and kept his eyes glued to mine as he inched his hands further and further upwards, rolling up my skirt before giving my ass a harsh squeeze.

"You're soaked." His tone was almost scolding as his gaze dropped between my legs.

"I..." My mind was almost completely blank.

"Let's see how sweet you really are." He replied obscenely.

My entire body grew tense and my breath caught in my throat. I watched as he dipped his head down and I closed my eyes.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Damon's sing-song tone caused me to snap my eyes back open.

I shot up in bed, realizing we weren't in his car, we were in another hotel room. A different hotel room. Nothing made sense. Tossing back the covers that were tangled around me, I checked my thigh and found no trace of a bite-mark.

"What... happened?" I breathed, finally meeting his amused gaze as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"You fell asleep during the drive. I didn't want to wake you. You must have been having a good dream." He explained knowingly.

There was no doubt about it, he had been in my head again. Playing his fucked up mind-games just because he could. And what was worse, is that he knew it was having an affect on me.

"Put these on." His demand snapped me out of my thoughts as he tossed a pair of heels in my lap. "It's late enough that there should be no problem with you accompanying me to the hotel bar. Just remember, if you try anything, you'll regret it."

* * *

I could still feel my cheeks burning bright of embarrassment and shame as we stepped inside the elevator. I could feel his eyes watching my every move and studying me with intrigue. I couldn't even look at him. I didn't want to._ Those lips. That tongue..._

The exact moment the elevator door shut, I was startled as he suddenly hit the emergency stop button and soundlessly approached me. Before I was able to realize what his intention was and shut my eyes, he caught me in his hypnotizing trance.

"What's wrong, pet?" He compelled me to answer.

"I'm ashamed." I responded immediately.

"Why is that?" He pried further.

"Because the dream turned me on." I explained.

A sickeningly satisfied grin formed across his lips as he released me from the hold of his gaze. I looked away instantly and closed my eyes. My body was shaking violently from the escalating hatred I felt for him. _I hated him. I fucking hated him._

"One more question." He added, taking a step forward to close the gap between us. "This one will be a lot more fun without the compulsion."

I snapped my eyes open and stared up at him bravely. I didn't care anymore. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kill the prick.

"Do you want to get fucked, Elena?" He questioned me.

He was doing this solely for his own twisted entertainment. My teeth were clenched so hard my jaw was beginning to ache. Every emotion was radiating through me in overdrive. I wanted to smack that disgusting smile off of his face. I had to.

He stood his ground as I lunged forward with every intention of getting in as many blows to his smug face as I could manage but something clicked inside of me. Something I never saw coming. Grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt, I abruptly yanked him forward, allowing my lips to collide with his in an unexpected, raw, aggressive kiss.

I hated everything about him. Everything. But I wanted him.

Just as fast as the kiss began, it stopped. I tore my mouth from his and stole a few steps backwards until I was pressed against the elevator door.

What the fuck did I just do? Throwing a shaking hand up to cover my mouth, I prayed and prayed that the floor of the elevator would swallow me whole. There was nothing I could do or say anymore to guard myself from him now. Nothing to stop him...

I slowly lifted my defeated gaze to meet his, far from ready to deal with the aftermath of the kiss I had initiated. His eyes burned right back into mine with an unreadable expression displayed throughout his perfect features. We stood in absolute silence for a few moments before he finally closed in on me. I couldn't breathe, move or speak as he cornered me.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stated boldly.

In one blurred motion, he instantly ripped my shirt and bra right down the middle, exposing my bare breasts. He gripped my chin in an unbreakable hold and pressed the side of my face against the cool metal of the elevator door. I gasped and scrambled to cover up my half naked body with my hands.

He held my head firmly in place as he leaned in close and faintly brushed his lips along my ear. "You have no fucking clue what you just started."

He dropped his free hand down between us and guided it up between my tightly clenched thighs with ease, groping me crudely before looping his finger into the thin fabric of my panties and ripping them from my body. Without hesitation, he thrusted two fingers between my silken folds, expertly working them inside of me at a rapid pace. My skin was on fire, my heart was racing in my chest, everything was happening too fast.

"Tell me to stop." He dared me, his breath against my ear gave me the chills.

I opened my mouth, knowing I needed to say it, knowing this couldn't happen but nothing came out.

"Mm, that's what I thought." The arrogance was riddled in his voice.

Releasing his hold on my chin and sliding his hand free from between my legs, he then hooked them under my thighs and effortlessly lifted my heels off of the floor, guiding my thighs to rest alongside his hips.

"The pants." He ordered me, nodding downward.

Reluctantly, I reached for him and slowly unbuckled his belt with my shaking hands. I moved on to unbutton his pants, my timid eyes meeting his as he watched me intensely, seemingly setting his impatience aside for a few moments to revel in the fact he had chipped away at my walls of resistance. Returning my gaze to his pants, I slowly inched his zipper down, allowing his stiffness to spring free. I inhaled sharply at the sight of his ample size and pulled my hands away.

"Good girl." He praised me, finding a way to continuously remind me that I in fact, hated him.

Sliding his open palms up the back of my thighs and over my ass, he clutched my hiked up skirt in his fists, holding me in place as he leaned in brushing his lips against mine in a surprisingly soft manner before whispering, "I forgot to mention... I don't play nice."

The second the last word left his lips, he jolted his hips forward, driving his thick cock into the depths of my wet core without warning, greedily taking my virginity in one fast, brutal move . A scream rushed from my lips as my back crashed into the solid metal behind me while my hands grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, searching for any form of control.

"Just as tight as I imagined." His voice touched on a growl as he held us completely still, remaining buried fully inside of me.

My vision was blurred from tears I couldn't fight away and my body was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced. This was no dream. This was real. And he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied.

Untangling his hands from my skirt, he snaked one arm around the back of my waist in an iron hold and he lifted the other hand to clasp over my mouth.

"I'll try not to break you, princess." His tone was positively fiendish now.

With that, he slowly lifted me, withdrawing almost entirely before abruptly yanking me back down, his hips bucking upwards at the exact same moment to drive inside me with just as much force as the first. But this time he repeated the motion, over and over again, backing each thrust with more and more power. The palm of his hand muffled each and every one of my screams as my back slid up and down the cold metal of the door.

Cursing beneath his palm, I ripped my nails through the material of his shirt and sliced through his skin, clawing all the way down his muscular chest.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who prefers a rough fuck." He taunted me, uncovering my mouth and leaning back to shrug off what was left of his shredded shirt.

In a flash, I felt him grip the back of my skirt in his fist and harshly spin us around, shoving me face first against the opposite wall of the elevator. He was behind me immediately, one hand yanking at the back of my skirt forcing me to arch my back and the other tangled in my hair. With a quick blur of his hips he viciously claimed me again, our bodies crashing into the wall from the impact.

Gathering a handful of my hair, he tugged my head back, dipping his face down to breathe along the exposed column of my neck. His hard shaft pulsed inside of my snug walls, allowing them to finally begin to accommodate his size before picking up where he had left off.

"Just know, I always come out on top." He groaned.

Eliciting a barely audible "fuck" from under my breath, I pressed my palms flat against the wall in front of me, bracing myself for his quickening pace. The pain that I was convinced would never end was beginning to mix with a new found feeling of pleasure.

Rolling up onto the tip-toes of my heels, I arched my back more dramatically and felt him release his hold on my skirt. His hips slowed slightly, watching as I pushed against the wall and grinded my ass back against him. Lowering his arms to both sides, he then trailed his hands all the way up the backs of my thighs before snaking one around the front of me and down between my legs. He wasted no time putting his fingers to work in perfect sync with his thrusts. Dropping my head back to rest against his shoulder, a series of growing gasps rushed from my mouth. Every inch of my body was igniting. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what I needed.

"Oh god." I could barely get the words past my trembling lips.

Sweeping his opposite hand up my stomach and over my breasts, he stopped when his fingers finally reached my neck and firmly grasped my throat.

"Sweet little innocent Elena." He whispered, his agile fingers delving skillfully, finding just the right spot and applying the perfect amount of pressure to make me pant and squirm. "I know who you really are. I know what you really think. You wanted me inside of you. I barely had to manipulate you."

"Fuck you." I hissed through gritted teeth and lifted my hands from the wall in attempt to pry off his hold on my neck.

"For all you know, I might be planning to kill you when I'm finished." He pushed further.

Unable to control my actions any longer, I abruptly turned as far as I could, using all of my strength to swing my arm and smack him directly across his face. The power behind the slap sent surges of pain through my entire hand and all the way up my arm.

The red mark from my hand remained along his cheek for a few moments before fading without a trace. Raising one hand, he slowly adjusted his chin while his eyes fixated on mine.

"Feisty little thing." His expression was impossible to decipher as he continued, "Feisty but stupid."

"It was so fucking worth it." The fearlessness in my tone surprised myself.

"This is going to be fun." He purred, stepping back to release the emergency stop and the elevator door opened to our floor.

In mere seconds, he had scooped me up, hooked my legs around his waist and ghosted us out of the elevator and into the empty hallway. Without hesitation, he mercilessly slammed me against the wall between two guest rooms, knocking the wind out of me and entering me at the same time. I fought for air, hearing the decorative frames that had been hanging on the wall crashing to the floor on each side of us as he fucked me. Splaying my fingers against the wall behind me and squeezing my thighs against his hips, I used it as leverage, bouncing along his shaft to meet his advances perfectly.

"I knew you'd be good for something." He grunted cruelly, his jaw clenching at my hips every action.

Fuming, I reached to the side, grabbing one of the only picture frames still hanging on the wall and swung it at him. Using his inhuman reflexes, he smacked it out of my hand before it made contact and the glass shattered as it hit the floor.

"Bad girl." He cooed at me and in one fast whoosh he had kicked open the door to our hotel room, carried me inside and slammed the door so hard it cracked down the middle.

I grabbed and ripped down the floor length curtains adorning the window as he carried me across the room, but nothing was going to slow him down. I inhaled sharply as he dropped me on my back across the table as I instantly clutched the glass centerpiece beside me and launched it at his face. Effortlessly dodging it, he then clucked his tongue in a scolding manner.

"Time to teach you a thing or two." He sounded utterly wicked.

Grabbing my snarled hair in his fist he yanked me to a standing position and spun me to face away from him. I was met by my roughed up reflection in the full length mirror across from the table. I heard the sudden rip of what was left of my skirt as he tore it off me and slowly began to pull his belt free from the loops of his pants.

In one swift movement, he had me bent over the table, the belt still in his hand has he hovered right above me.

"I fucking hate you." I breathed hotly.

Taking his belt, he wrapped it around the front of my face forcing the band into my mouth like a gag before tightening it behind my head.

"Good." He finally responded, rising back up to a standing position behind me.

Peering forward, I watched his reflection in the mirror and jumped as his open palm unexpectedly smacked my ass. He immediately followed it up with a second smack, this time much harder. Then a third and a fourth. Each and every one causing me to cry into my gag.

Blinking away my blurred vision, I watched as he positioned himself behind me and clamped his hands down on my hips in a bruising hold. My entire body jerked forward as he savagely drove his solid length past my slick folds. This time was different. He was brutal. He was ruthless. His nails dug into my hips as he crashed into me again and again. I scrambled to grip the edge of the table in order to brace myself, choking back gasps behind the gag with every fierce blow. I could feel my muscles beginning to tense from the waves of pleasure and pain flowing through me like electricity. Webbed veins were beginning to pulsate down Damon's cheeks, only pushing his animalistic instincts into overdrive. The harsh clap of his skin against mine sent twinges of pain radiating throughout my lower half as he relentlessly pounded into me.

Emitting a concealed shriek behind the gag, I bit down into the leather feeling my walls constricting like a vise around his shaft. A malevolent growl reverberated from the depths of his chest and he slammed into my small body one final time, pinning me down against the table as he came. Losing my grip on the table, I convulsed around him feeling the crash of my climax rush through every last inch of my body.

I remained completely still, barely able to catch my breath as my core quivered around him and his chest heaved against my back. After a few minutes of complete silence, he finally rose to an upright position, lifting me up with him. I could barely keep my eyes open as he looped his arm around my waist and tucked my hair out of the way. Dipping his head down, he buried his fangs into my neck and gradually began to feed. Whether he was going to drain me or not, I had no idea, but I was far too weak to do anything about it.

Eventually he retracted his fangs from my skin and rolled his tongue over the puncture marks, making sure not a single drop went to waste before he slid himself free from the snugness of my clinging walls.

I was so tired, so sore, so numb. I just wanted to sleep. The second he unlinked his arm from my waist I felt my legs give out and I collapsed on the floor beside the table. I managed to tug the belt down to my chin and I laid still, gasping for air. He towered above me as I hit the cusp of unconsciousness and I heard his voice from what sounded like miles away.

"Sleep tight, princess."

* * *

_Does it feel good to deny,_

_Hurt me with nothing?_

_Some sort of sick satisfaction_

_You get from mind fucking?_

_Oh, stripped down to my naked core_

_The darkest corners of my mind are yours_

_That's where you live_

_That's where you breathe_

**Apocalyptica (feat. Cristina Scabbia) - **S.O.S. [Anything But Love]


End file.
